There's No Creature Like Snow Creature
There's No Creature Like Snow Creature is the first episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise The amateur sleuths travel to a mountain resort for some skiing and to watch a snowboarding competition. They end up investigating rumors of a snow creature that is attacking the participants. When Velma catches a cold and Fred breaks his leg, it's up to Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne to solve the mystery. Synopsis When snowboarding athlete Chris Klug decides to take a last run down the slopes at a mountain resort, he is attacked by a snow creature. While he managed to escape the creature's grasp, he ran into a tree and was injured. Scooby and the gang arrive at the mountain resort where the Wilkinson Snowboarding Open is being held. There they learn that Chris Klug was recently injured under mysterious circumstances. They ask Chris himself, who told them about his encounter with the creature. Afterwards, they met Avalanche Anderson, who used to make snowboard movies and is one of Fred's childhood heroes. Later that night, they overheard Nancy Chang the news reporter, who's talking on the phone. She seems desperate for more ratings, but has a hard time on the phone because of bad reception. They next spotted a mysterious man, heading for an abandoned ski jump, and decided to follow him. They come face-to-face with the creature while investigating. Fred breaks his leg trying leading the monster away from his friend.Fortunately, the trail manager Theodore Shushman, found him, and brings him back to the lodge. While Fred is bedridden, the remaining gang members continue to investigate. They decided to check out Theodore's cabin, and learned that was was a ski champion, until he collided with a snowboarder. They found Avalanche in the snow, claiming that he was attacked by the creature, and broke his leg. With the creature's interest in professional snowboarders, Shaggy was entered into the contest as a decoy. In the meantime, Velma caught a cold. This left Daphne to go on her own to find clues in an abandoned ski jump, and found a strange device inside. Before she could figure out what it is, the creature attacks her again. After she escapes back to the lodge, Fred manages to come up with a plan to capture the creature using Shaggy and Scooby-Doo as live bait. A chase ensues that leads to the duo and the creature flying off the ski jump. The creature shattered to pieces at the bottom. Upon further examination, the creature was determined to been made completely of transparent lucite (including the moving parts). It was also being controlled by a mystery sneak from the top of the ski jump. Before the culprit managed to escape, an avalanche caused by Velma's sneeze brought him down to the gang. The culprit was revealed to be Avalanche Anderson. With his experience in the special effects world, Avalanche created the creature and controlled him using virtual reality technology. Avalanche wanted to regain his fame of being a pro snowboarder by getting rid of the competition. While observing other snowboarders, Shaggy is told by Chris that he is still officially part of the contest. Shaggy said that nothing would get him to participate. That's when Scooby (wearing the head of the Snow Creature) appears behind a snow pile. As Shaggy tries to escape, Scooby jumps onto his back and the duo tumble down a slope to the finish line. Even though Shaggy won the competition, the million dollar prize was no longer available. Scooby and Shaggy laughed it off saying, with the latter saying, "Easy come, easy go!" Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Chris Klug (single appearance) * Gretchen Mueller (single appearance) * Nancy Chang (first appearance) * Bruce Wilkinson (single appearance) * Theodore Schussman (single appearance) Villains: * Snow Creature (single appearance)(robot)(destroyed) * Avalanche Anderson (single appearance) * Mystery sneak (single appearance)(no lines)(Avalanche Anderson's disguise)